Colosseum
by silver sliver
Summary: Sweat slithered down my neck as they led us out into the ring. Demons appeared and magicians laughed as my friends were devoured. I guess I was lucky, I knew I how I was to die.
1. Gallipor

**ok people. This is based on a footnote in the book, you know. The one about the roman magicians watching the slaves get devoured by the de- I mean _spirits, _in the Coliseum. Here a brief summary, **

**The roman's would give slaves and prisoners of war silver knives and release demons. They loved tragic deaths.**

**aha...and people think _I_ have sick humor...lol**

**Disclaimer- don't own. However much I WISH I did, I sadly don't. All the credit goes to Jonathan Stroud,...

* * *

**

The gates opened.

We, the slaves, had to squint from the bright light that poured into the cave; releasing us from its darkness. But I would rather stay inside.

The Colosseum was filled to the brim with the theater's fans, the men and other slaves like I fanning their masters. The magicians were sitting on the edge of their seats whistling and howling with pleasure and impatience. All were magicians, and apprentices, I could see their imps squatting near their ears. They sickened me.

I gripped my knife all the tighter when the voice called us forward. I stepped forward bravely, but my knees were shaking under the rags they had given us to wear. My stomach churned and knotted. Others stepped forward into the ring, feet soundless against the sand. Soon, a hush ran through the crowd as the barred doors opened opposite us. Nothing stirred from the blackness; it made the silence almost unbearable. Then an eye opened in the darkness, I froze. It was looking straight at me. Its yellow, slits of eyes glowered until another pair joined. And another.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my limbs felt like stone. I couldn't look away. My knife almost sipped from my grasp as sweat slid down my neck and hands. I didn't want to die! Dying as a slave? What a humiliation, the worst disgrace, not an honorable death.

A ring of fire burst around the rim of the Colosseum, I heard a gasp from the crowd. But it seemed far away, as if I was watching from a distance. Tendrils of smoke shot boldly from the cave into someone's flesh. A shrill scream was heard and the crowd erupted with shrieks and cheers.

Suddenly, my mind was alert. I was angry and thought grimly, _if its a show they want, then its a show they'll get. _I raised my knife and bent my knee's to a fighting stance, ready to smite any thing that came near me.

A burning inferno was launched towards me, I dodged it easily a sliced a figure that had crept up beside me. I met my mark. It vanished it a puff of smoke.

I turned to face my other opponent, the spirit grinned evilly.

I raised my knife for the last time; at least I would die an honorable death. I knew how I was to die, I guess I was lucky.

* * *

**o.0; okay then... what'd you think, please tell, me!**

**please review!**

**one shot, (maybe). **


	2. Bartimaeus

**hey, this chapter wouldn't be here if is wasn't for my faithful reviewers! ya! I got 6 and two favourites :bursts into tears: thanks you guys, that really meant a lot to me. **

**Korashatara J. Valentine :Yeah... the first chapter _was_ a little sickening, lol. Thanks for your review!  
**

**Bismillah: thanks for your review! and "the opened the gates..." was a typo :sheepish smile: Thanks again though, I'll fix that. And no, you weren't being harsh, I need to know what to work on:D **

**thank you Mistressmarionette, this chapter might not be here if you hadn't given me the idea! And no problem, Your story is good!**

**Perennial Rhinitis; lol, well heres the second chapter! Tell me if you like it!**

**Coruscate Corruption; huh? oh- okay. The first chapter was the humans POV, the slaves in the rings were the humans, and the djinni were eating them. Sorry for the confusion! thank you!**

**XxBlackChoasxX Well, I didn't write this about any djinni in particular... but this chapter is in his POV... thank you!

* * *

**

Pathetic, absolutely pathetic.

These humans were beginning to bore me. Sure, some were very feisty, one even nicked me with a knife, (he soon paid for that,). Most however were cowards. Just accepting their deaths quietly, without fuss. Too many in fact, I didn't think my essence could hold any more of their bodies. But, as always, I was forced to the magicians will. We, (my fellow djinni and I), materialized into the little cavern where we would wait to be released to devour the slaves.

Hmm... choices, choices, which guise to choose. After several debates with myself, I finally decided on a brightly coloured serpent with matching wings. My eyes glowed bright yellow out of the billowing, cloud of darkness someone has transformed into, (1). The doors opened and released us from its depths.

Yup, there they were. The puny little humans scampering around the ring, desperate to escape. Some just stood there, oblivious to the rest of the world. They were soon eaten by the more eager dijinni. Shrill screams and flashes of fire exploded across the Colsseum. Cheers erupted from the magicians, they adored the tragic and hilarious methods of deaths. I rolled my eyes and hovered in mid air for a second, searching for my victim. There! I lunged out of the cavern barring my fangs. Right there. That one human. Knife clenched in its hand, a hard expression on his face. He would be my prey.

I started towards the boy, but some one else reached him first. Mugeer shot an inferno at the human, he dodged it easily. Sloppy, that was the problem with some dijinni, they were _so_ careless.

Mugeer snarled and bolted straight at the human, the human sliced him with one swipe of his arm. Oh, so he _was_ strong, but not strong enough. Stupid Mugeer, he was never the brightest of the bunch (2). I lunged at the human staring menacingly into his eyes. There was no light in the darkness of his eyes.

I welcomed him to my essence.

* * *

1 Which was extremely tacky and way out of style. That was last seasons theme. 

2 Too right I was, I'll tell you about it some time.

* * *

**hmmm, I'm not sure if this will be one shot... but I supposed it isn't because I have a second chapter... **

**ANYWAY, enough of my ramblings, I'm going back to fix the mistakes you guys pointed out in the first chapter. :cough: thank goodness for spell-check. And, there may be another chapter :shrug: 'cause _technically_ our favourite djinni didn't eat him, or least I didn't write it... :wink wink:**

**so, please review! **


End file.
